Ignored
by kokoroxkiseki
Summary: Summary: Tezuka ignores Echizen in favor of a book and a lot of things when he is busy but what if it becomes vice-versa? Disclaimer: I dont own PoT
1. Chapter 1 How it started

Ignored

Summary: Tezuka ignores Echizen in favor of a book or when he's busy but what if it becomes vice-versa?  
Disclaimer: I dont own PoT

Today Echizen decided that he will not bother his boyfriend for a while because during their date he always ends up waiting for his buchou to finish homework.  
He would usually complain but he is doing this for the sake of his buchou and besides he found something else to do. During a trip on the bookstore Ryoma found a novel revolving about tennis and romance it looked pretty interesting so he bought it.  
Ryoma began reading his books half an hour later Tezuka finished his homework. He is a bit curious why the little (CUTE) prodigy didnt bother him. He lets it slide this time because he is also like that when he's reading.

Next day, during morning practice Tezuka is wondering why Echizen is not sticking close to him as usual because since they started dating he would always act like a possessive cat who wants his master's attention all the time but now he isn't even sparing him a glance. The said boy was talking to his sempai... well more like standing there while half listening to his best friend Momo-sempai talk nonstop.

"Echizen how was your date with butchou?" Momo asked as he grinned creepily but all he received was a "che" from Ryoma. Suddenly his hyper active of a sempai appeared all of a sudden

"Ochibi! I want to ask you advise!" the neko like sempai shouted as he glomped on Ryoma giving him one of his famous *cough*deathly*cough* bear hugs while rubbing his face on the prodigy's cheek.

"Kikumaru-sempai... can't...breath"

"Kikumaru 20 laps around the courts! barked a really jealous Tezuka but of course he didn't show it.

"Eh? Why buchou I didn't do anything, nyaa~" Whined Eiji1

Tezuka just glared at him giving him an if-you-wont-do-it-now-I-will-add-more-laps look.

And with that Eiji immediately did as told for he knows he shouldn't go against his buchou.


	2. Chapter 2 How it ended

Ignored chapter 2

Summary: Tezuka ignores Echizen in favor of a book or when he's busy but what if it becomes vice-versa?

Disclaimer: I dont own PoT

"Mou, Tezuka-buchou seems to be in a really bad mood" Eiji whined  
"Hey Echizen, did you do something that made him like that?" Momo asked as he scratched the back of his head.  
Echizen didn't bother to reply he was too busy wathching his lover.

'Momo-sempai is right. For some reason Mitsu is in a very bad mood.

Maybe I shouldn't bother him for a while so that he can cool his head.'

Echizen sighed he should cancel their date later.

Tezuka's aura was still dark but it started to loosen up when he saw his lover walking towards him.

"Buchou, we should cancel our date later" Ryoma murmured.

"Why?" Tezuka asked while his aura became darker

"Momo-sempai offered me burgers after school" Ryoma replied not noticing his lover's dark aura.

"Oh is that so? Well we can always go out tomorrow it's Sunday after all" Tezuka said calming down a bit.

"Im sorry but I have a match with Kevin. My baka oyaji kept on bugging me till I agree because it's a rare oppurtunity to play with my bestfriend who I haven't met in three years and plus he's returning to America on Monday night. Ryoma replied with a scowl (or rather it's a pout)

Tezuka was pissed it seems like his lover was ignoring him.

So he just replied "Aa"

Tuesday:

Everthing became worse. He won't look at him in the eye, whenever he talks to him he finds an excuse to get away from him and he doesn't hang out with him any more.

He decided he won't let it happen next time.

"Echizen, I need to talk to you." Tezuka said with a commanding voice.

"But..." Before Ryoma could reply Tezuka grabbed his wrists and dragged him in an empty classroom.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Tezuka asked while pinning the said boy on the wall.

Ryoma turned his head to the left before saying "I wasn't avoiding you"

"Then why aren't you saying that face to face?" Tezuka barked.

Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's chin and moved his head so they were facing each other again.

"Tell me the reason. Please Ryoma tell me." Tezuka begged.

"Well it's because I was worried that maybe you'll get sick of me. I mean I'm always around you and I always take up your time. So I decided to give you space and privacy."

Ryoma replied his face having a tint of pink in color.

"Oh Ryoma I would never do that"

"Really?"

"Aa"

"You'll never get tired of me?"

"Never, because I love you, Ryoma."

Ryoma smirked " I love you too, Kunimitsu.

End.


End file.
